Rewind
by sweet and sinful
Summary: One shot about Patricia and Eddie. Based off of Laura Zocca's song "Rewind"


**Helllloooo. So I've decided to write a one shot based off of Laura Zocca's song titled Rewind. You should definitely go listen to if you haven't already because Laura's seriously so perfect. Now I know this probably isn't what Laura was thinking when she wrote this song, but isn't that the fun of music? Everyone thinks of a song differently? Ok so I know this piece of writing isn't that great but I'm really not the best with words, and idk, I actually like this. **

**So this is what I think when I listen to Rewind. Now I honestly have no idea where Eddie came from, he could've been from Texas or North Carolina, but I'm from Maryland and it was the first state I thought of. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Patricia checked her phone, curious to see if there were any text messages, any missed calls, anything from her boyfriend Eddie. But no, there was nothing. She sighed. It had been five whole days since Patricia and Eddie have talked, texted, video called, _anything_.

Of course, Patricia understood that there was a time difference. She had stayed in England to get her degree in culinary arts, and Eddie had went back home to America, going to school in his home state of Maryland. Patricia understood why he had done it. He had grown up there, so many memories were there. But she had thought what they had was something special. She knew the spark she felt whenever they touched wasn't one sided. She knew he felt it too. She knew that there was a connection between them, but he had just packed up and left. Left her in the dust like she was some girl he met a day ago.

Patricia wondered if he missed her. If he missed seeing her everyday. If he missed the food fights they had. If he missed the fights they always had. If he missed the way they'd kiss and make up. She wondered if he even remembered any of that, now that they were separated by an ocean. For all she knew, he could be too busy with all of his friends he hadn't seen for ages. He could be too busy studying to even think of her. Too busy to even look at all of the pictures they had taken together.

The ocean was like a wall that was keeping them apart. Of course, she could knock the wall down and fly across the ocean to see him. But she couldn't stay in America. She had her own life in England. So she'd have to say goodbye, _again_, and fly back home, building the wall back up. The wall would never fall completely.

Patricia had tried her best to keep him with her. She'd tried to convince him of all of the good things he was leaving behind in England, her being one of them. He had given her some long speech about how he needed to go back home, but by then Patricia wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy thinking about how empty she'd be without him. She knew she couldn't visit him. It'd be too hard saying goodbye.

Any hope of them every fixing their broken relationship was far gone. Patricia wondered how they'd ever fix everything if they were given the chance. They'd never be able to turn everything around, become the happy couple they once were. It was too late.

Patricia wished they could go back to how they were before. How they were so happy around each other. They were both better people because of each other. They were never lonely. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but no relationship is. They had their ups and downs, but they always resolved things. Until now. This problem was just way too big to fix.

Patricia thought about what would happen if they could just rewind. She wondered if the cards would change. She wondered if she could have tried harder to stop Eddie from leaving. If he would've stayed back with her, everything would've been perfect. They'd continue their life together, eventually growing old and dying together.

Did Eddie know how hard this was on her? Did he know how many times she had cried herself to sleep, wishing Eddie was holding her? Did he know that he put her through so much pain?

Patricia wished they could go back to a couple of months ago, when everything was alright, they were doing just fine. They would talk about everything. They would talk about anything. Their conversations would vary from Patricia's troubles at home to Eddie's old life in Maryland. They would talk until their curfew, when they were forced to go to their separate rooms. Even then they'd text all through the night.

Patricia couldn't help but wonder if Eddie remembered what he told her. He told her that he'd always be hers.

_Eddie enveloped Patricia into a hug. "I love you, Patricia. I'll always be yours. I promise." He had whispered into her ear._

Patricia scoffed at the memory. He'd always be hers? Bullshit. Patricia doubted he even remembered her.

Patrica wished they could go back in time, rewind. Go back to when everything was okay, when neither of them knew where they'd be going to college, not worrying about the fact that they'd be separated by an ocean. Patricia wanted, _needed_, Eddie. She needed to hear his voice. She needed to feel his arms wrapped around hers, his lips pressed against hers. She was nothing without him.

But in all honesty, Patricia wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Eddie. She didn't want to take the chance that he might say he never thought about her. Hearing him say that would kill her inside. Her heart would be shattered, she'd be nothing.

They'll never be what they were before. It might not even be worth a try to save their relationship. They were too far gone. It would be impossible to change everything.

But everyday, _every single day_, Patricia wondered if things would change if they went back in time. Would everything be okay? Would Patricia persuade Eddie into staying? There was only one thing Patricia ever thought anymore.

"Can we rewind?"


End file.
